


Let's spend the night together

by orangetrees



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Possession, Soulmate AU, this got real bad real fast and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetrees/pseuds/orangetrees
Summary: yeah idk stuff happens
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 15





	Let's spend the night together

**Author's Note:**

> that one soulmate possesion au (ya know the one) but make it terrible and written when i should have been asleep and also vague and barely edited (title from an absolute Banger by David Bowie)

It started as a tingling, though I still remained half asleep, and then, abruptly, I awoke from my elbow jabbing into my ribs. Whoever my soulmate was, they sure had a weird way of sleeping. Strangely, when I blinked frantically, trying to adjust my eyes to the dark, I didn't notice any new scents. This new place in which I had awoken smelled just like the hotel room I had fallen asleep in; a little badly looked after, with a strong scent of jasmine, but very clean and smelling slightly of chlorine. I sat up. I held up my hands, well not my hands, but the hands I inhabited at the moment. The fingers were long and slender and while they were smaller than my hands, they weren’t small by any means. I brought the strange hands together. They felt vaguely familiar, like i had maybe briefly shaken hands with their owner. I then brought the hands to my face. My first impression was a nose. I could leave it at that and it would tell you just as much. The nose of this face was possibly the most standard nose ever. I moved on. Thick eyebrows arched elegantly over downturned eyes. I tried smiling, and they crinkled at the corners. The mouth I couldn’t get any sense of just by touch. I looked around the room in search of a mirror and then I saw him. Well, not a “him” but it wasn’t quite me either. One thing was for sure, and that was that it was most definitely my body, sleeping peacefully with his- my- arms twisted into a sort of pretzel under my- his- chin, hair away from the face and lips parted. I never slept like that, but I knew who did. It was strange, seeing myself like this, and stranger still walking into the bathroom and knowing just who to expect when i turned on the light over the sink. Curious grey-green eyes looked back at me from a face that wasn’t mine, but almost more familiar. Soft hair just between auburn and brown framed a face that I, for the time being, could do whatever I wanted with. So I smiled. I smiled his beautiful bright smile, because good god I had found him, my soulmate, my one true love, and best of all, I was already in love. Because, after all, soulmates aren’t found, they’re made.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks lmao i just had fun writing a thing with no dialougue and no names and n o t h i n g


End file.
